geschichte_der_britischen_monarchiewikiaorg_de-20200215-history
Historia Regum Britanniae - Buch 12
Die Geschichte der Könige von Britannien (Historia Regum Britanniae; um 1135) von Geoffrey of Monmouth ins Englische übersetzt von Aaron Thompson und J. A. Giles (1842) Kommentierte Fassung Deutsche Übersetzung des englischen Textes von Peter Dietsch (2012) Quelle: www.academia.edu Buch 12 - Der Niedergang der Briten unter Cadwan, Cadwalla und Cadwallader 1 Danach trafen sich alle Prinzen der Briten in der Stadt Legecester, Thorpe: Chester. und erklärten sich bereit, Cadwan zu ihrem König zu machen, damit sie unter seinem Befehl Ethelfrid über den Humber hinaus verfolgen könnten. So strömten sie, sobald er gekrönt war, aus allen Gebieten zusammen, überquerten den Humber. Als Ethelfrid davon Nachricht erhielt, schloss er mit allen sächsischen ein Bündnis und zog los, um auf Cadwan zu treffen. Schließlich kamen, als sie ihre Truppen für eine Schlacht aufstellten, ihre Freunde und vermittelten zu folgenden Bedingungen zwischen ihnen Frieden: Das Cadwan sollte den Teil Britanniens bekommen sollte, der auf dieser Seite des Humber, lag und Ethelfrid, den jenseits von ihm. Sobald sie diese Abmachung mit einem Eid bei ihren Geiseln abgeschlossen hatten, begann zwischen ihnen solch eine Freundschaft, dass sie alle Dinge gemeinsam taten. Inzwischen geschah es, dass Ethelfrid seine eigene Frau verstieß und eine andere heiratete. Und er trug einen so großen Hass gegen die Verstoßene in sich, dass er ihr nicht gestatten wollte, im Königreich Northumberland zu leben. Woraufhin sie mit dem Kind zu König Cadwan ging, damit durch seine Vermittlung wieder zu ihrem Mann zurückkehren konnte. Doch konnte Ethelfrid unter keinen Umständen dazu gebracht werden, dem zuzustimmen. So fuhr sie fort, mit Cadwan zu leben, bis sie von einem Sohn entband, den sie [von Cadwan] empfangen hatte. Kurze Zeit nach ihrer Entbindung, wurde Cadwan auch von der Königin, seiner Ehefrau, ein Sohn geboren. Dann wurden die zwei Jungen, der eine war Cadwalla, Thorpe: Cadwallo. der andere Edwin, entsprechend ihrer königlichen Geburt zusammen erzogen. Als sie fast das Alter von Männern erreicht hatten, sandten ihre Eltern sie zu Salomon, dem König der armoricanischen Briten, damit er sie an seinem Hof in der Disziplin des Krieges und anderer fürstlicher Fertigkeiten lehren sollte. So empfing sie dieser Prinz liebenswürdig und ließ sich innig mit ihnen ein. Sodass es keinen in ihrem Alter am gesamten Hof gab, der einen freieren Zugang oder vertrauter mit dem König reden konnte als sie.Schließlich wurde er selbst Augenzeuge ihrer Großtaten gegenüber dem Feind, womit sie ihre Tapferkeit in höchstem Maße ankündigten. 2 Im Verlauf der Zeit, als ihre Eltern tot waren, kehrten sie nach Britannien zurück, wo sie von ihnen die Herrschaft über des Königreichs übernahmen und begannen, dieselbe Freundschaft zueinander auszubilden, wie ihre Väter [zueinander]. Zwei Jahre danach bat Edwin Cadwalla um die Erlaubnis, eine Krone zu tragen und dieselben Festlichkeiten zu begehen, die von alters her in Northumberland begangen worden waren. Und als sie am Fluss Duglas mit Vertragsverhandlungen über diese Angelegenheit begonnen hatten, dass die Sache gemäß des Rates ihrer klugen Berater geregelt werden könnte, geschah es, dass Cadwalla auf der anderen Seite des Flusses im Schoß eines seiner Neffen, mit Namen Brian, lag. Während Botschafter zwischen ihnen verhandelten, weinte Brian und vergoss so reichlich die Tränen, dass der Bart des Königs und sein Gesicht nass von ihnen wurden. Der König, der dachte, dass es regnet, erhob sein Gesicht und sah den jungen Mann in Tränen [aufgelöst] und er fragte ihn bei dieser Gelegenheit nach seinem plötzlichen Kummer. "Einen guten Grund," sagte er, "habe ich, ständig zu weinen, wie es die gesamte britische Nation ihn hat, welche seit der Zeit von Malgo unter der Unterdrückung durch die Barbaren geächzt hat. Und noch keinen Prinzen bekommen hat, um sie [die britische Nation] wieder in ihren alten blühenden Stand zu versetzen. Und selbst die geringe Ehre, die ihr geblieben ist, wird durch ihre Nachgiebigkeit gemindert. Seit die Sachsen, die nur Fremde und unserem Land immer nur Verräter sind, nun gestattet werden muss, dieselbe Krone zu tragen, wie Ihr. Ausnahmsweise einmal werden sie zu königlicher Würde gelangen und es wird ihren Ruhm in dem Land, aus dem sie herstammen, stark anwachsen lassen. Und sie werden umso eher ihre Landsleute zur völligen Ausrottung unserer Rasse einladen. Denn sie sind immer an Verrat gewöhnt gewesen und niemals, jemandem Vertrauen zu schenken. Was, so denke ich, ein Grund sollte, sie unten zu halten und nicht, sie zu erhöhen. Als König Vortigern sie einst in seinem Dienst stellte, spielten sie ein Leben in Frieden vor und für unser Land zu kämpfen. Bis sie eine Gelegenheit hatten, ihre Boshaftigkeit auszuüben und dann gaben sie Übles für Gutes zurück, verrieten es und veranstalteten ein grausames Gemetzel unter den Menschen des Königreichs. Später verrieten sie Aurelius Ambrosius, dem sie, selbst nach den schrecklichsten Treueeiden, auf einem Bankett mit ihm, einen Schluck Gift verabreichten. Sie verrieten auch Arthur, als sie den Vertrag, durch den sie gebunden waren, beiseitelegten, sich seinem Neffen Mordred anschlossen und gegen ihn kämpften. Zum Schluss brachen sie das Vertrauen von König Careticus und brachten Gormund, den König der Afrikaner, gegen ihn auf,durch dessen Unruhen unsere Leute ihres Landes beraubt wurden und der König skandalös vertrieben wurde. 3 Bei der Erwähnung dieser Dinge bereute es Cadwalla, diesen Vertrag abzuschließen und sandte eine Nachricht an Edwin, dass er seine Berater unter keinen Umständen veranlassen werde, seiner [Edwins] Bitte zuzustimmen. Denn sie behaupteten, dass es gegen das Gesetz und die alten Einrichtungen sei, dass eine Insel, die immer nur nicht mehr als eine Krone gehabt hatte, jetzt zwei gekrönten Häuptern untertan sein sollte. Diese Nachricht erzürnte Edwin, ließ ihn die Verhandlung abbrechen und er zog sich nach Northumberland zurück. Und er sagte, er würde ohne Cadwallas Erlaubnis gekrönt werden. Als Cadwalla das berichtet wurde, erklärte er ihm durch seine Botschafter, dass er seinen gekrönten Kopf abschlagen werde, wenn er sich erdreisten würde,innerhalb des Königreichs Britannien eine Krone zu tragen. 4 Das gab den Anlass zu einem Krieg zwischen ihnen, in dem sie schließlich, nach mehreren Schlachten zwischen ihren Männern, am Humber aufeinander trafen und sich einen Kampf lieferten, in dem Cadwalla viele Tausende seiner Anhängern verlor und in die Flucht geschlagen wurde. Von hier marschierte er eilig durch Alba und fuhr nach Irland herüber. Nach diesem Sieg aber führte Edwin aber seine Armee durch die Provinzen der Briten, brannte ihre Städte nieder und peinigte die Bürger und Leute vom Lande schmerzlich. Während er diese Entsetzlichkeit beging, hörte Cadwalla nie auf, danach zu streben, mit einer Flotte in sein Land zurückzukehren. Doch ohne Erfolg. Denn welchen Hafen er auch ansteuerte, Edwin traf ihn mit seinen Streitkräften und verhinderte seine Anlandung. Denn zu ihm war aus Spanien ein sehr geschickter Wahrsager namens Pellitus gekommen, der, durch den Flug der Vögel und den Weg der Sterne, alle Katastrophen, die geschehen würden, voraussagte. Durch diese Hilfe erhielt Edwin Kenntnisse von der Rückkehr Cadwallas, bereit auf ihn zu treffen und seine Schiffe zu zerschlagen, sodass er seine Männer ertränkte und ihn von all seinen Häfen fortjagte. Cadwalla, der nicht mehr wusste, welchen Kurs er einschlagen konnte, war fast verzweifelt, jemals zurückzukehren. Schließlich kam es ihm ein, zu Salomon, dem König der armoricanischen Briten zu gehen und ihn um seine Hilfe und seinen Rat zu bitten, um ihm zu ermöglichen, in sein Königreich zurückzukehren. Und so erhob sich, als er nach Armorica steuerte, plötzlich ein starker Sturm, der die Schiffe seiner Begleiter zerstreute und er ließ in kurzer Zeit keine Zwei mehr beieinander. Der Steuermann des Schiffs des Königs wurde sofort von einer so großen Angst ergriffen, dass er das Heck verließ und das Schiff seinem Glück überließ. Sodass es die ganze Nacht in großer Gefahr durch die wütenden Wellen auf und niedergeworfen wurde. Am nächsten Morgen erreichte sie eine Insel namens Garnareia, Thorpe: Gurnsey. wo unter großen Schwierigkeiten an Land gingen. Cadwalla wurde sogleich von solch großem Kummer über den Verlust seiner Begleiter befallen, dass er sich drei Tage und drei Nächte weigerte, zu essen und nur krank auf sein Bett lag. Am vierten Tag überfiel ihn eine sehr große Sehnsucht nach Wildbret und veranlasste, dass Brian gerufen wurde, den er das mitteilte. Woraufhin Brian seinen Bogen und Köcher nahm und die Insel durchstreifte, dass, wenn er auf irgendein wildes Tier treffen würde, er es zu seiner Beute machen könnte. Und als er die ganze Insel durchquert hatte, ohne das zu finden, wonach er auf der Suche war, sorgte er sich sehr, dass er den Wunsch seines Herren nicht erfüllen könnte und er fürchtete, dass sich seine Krankheit als tödlich erweisen würde, wenn sein Verlangen nicht befriedigt würde. Er kam er auf etwas Neues und schnitt ein Stück Fleisch aus seinem eigenen Schenkel, röstete es auf einem Spieß und gab es dem König als Wildbret aus. Der König, der annahm, dass das Wildbret sei, begann, zu seiner großen Erquickung davon zu essen. Er bewunderte dessen Süße, die jedes Fleisch, das er jemals vorher gekostet hatte, übertraf. Schließlich wurde er, als er seinen Appetit vollständig befriedigt hatte, fröhlicher und in drei Tagen war wieder vollkommen genesen. Dann, als der Wind gut blies, machte er sein Schiff bereit, hisste die Segel,verfolgte seine Reise weiter und erreichte die Stadt Kidaleta. Von dort gingen sie zu König Salomon, von dem sie freundlich und voller Respekt empfangen wurden. Und sobald er den Grund ihrer Ankunft erfahren hatte, versprach er ihm Hilfe und sprach zu ihm wie folgt. 5 "Es bekümmert uns, edler Jüngling, dass das Land deiner Vorfahren von einer barbarischen Nation unterdrückt wird, und dass Du daraus schändlich vertrieben wurdest. Aber da andere Männer imstande sind, ihre Königreiche zu verteidigen, verwundert es, dass dein Volk eine so fruchtbare Insel verlieren sollte und nicht imstande ist, der Nation der Angeln, die unsere Landsleute geringschätzen, zu widerstehen. Während die Menschen dieses Landes mit Euren in Britannien zusammenlebten, herrschten sie über alle provinziellen Königreiche und konnten von keiner Nation, außer den Römern unterworfen werden. Selbst die Römer konnten das, wie ich kürzlich informiert worden bin, nicht durch eigene Kraft erreichen, sondern durch die Uneinigkeit unter den Edelleuten der Insel. Und selbst die Römer, obwohl diese sie [die Insel Britannien] einige Zeit unterworfen hatten, wurden nach dem Verlust und dem Tod ihrer Herrscher mit Schande vertrieben. Nachdem aber die Briten unter Maximian und Conan in diese Provinz, hatten sie Nachfolger später nie das Glück, die Krone ununterbrochen zu besitzen. Denn, obwohl viele der Prinzen die alte Würde ihrer Vorfahren aufrechterhielten, haben jetzt ihre schwachen nachfolgenden Erben, obgleich größer an Zahl, nach der Invasion ihrer Feinde sie gänzlich verloren. Deshalb bin ich über die Schwäche deines Volkes betrübt, da wir von derselben Rasse sind und der Name ,Briten‘ für euch und für die Nation, die tapfer ihr Land verteidigt, gleich ist. Was Du am Krieg mit allen seinen Nachbarn ersehen kannst." 6 Als er seine Rede beendet hatte, antwortete ihm Cadwalla, der zum Erröten gebracht worden war, auf diese Weise: "Königlicher Herr, der ihr von einer Rasse von Königen abstammt. Ich bedanke mich vielmals für euer Versprechen, mich zu unterstützen, mein Königreich wieder zu erlangen. Aber was Ihr sagt, verwundert mich, dass [nämlich] mein Volk aus der Zeit, zu der die Briten zu diesen Provinzen kamen, die Würde seiner Vorfahren nicht bewahrt habe. Ich bin weit davon entfernt, zu denken, dass es so sei. Denn die edelsten Männer des ganzen Königreichs folgten jenen Anführern und es blieb dort nur die gemeine Klasse zurück, um ihre Ehren zu genießen. Die, zu einer hohen Klasse erhoben, sich plötzlich über ihren Stand aufplusterte. Und die sich mit dem schamlosen Anwachsen von Reichtum solcher Unzucht hingab, wie sie unter den Völkern nicht genug genannt werden kann. Und (wie Gildas, der Historiker, bezeugt) Siehe Gildas: De Excidio et Conquestu Britanniae, 21. war es nicht nur die Schuld dieses Lasters, sondern die aller Ungeheuerlichkeiten, die der menschlichen Natur innewohnen. Und was hauptsächlich zum vollständigen Sturz alles Guten beitrug, war der Hass der Wahrheit über ihre Vorfahren, die Liebe einer Lüge von deren Erfindern, das Umarmen des Übels anstelle des Guten, der Verehrung der Boshaftigkeit anstelle der Gnade, den Empfang des Teufels anstelle der Engel des Lichtes. Könige wurden gesalbt, nicht Gott zuliebe, sondern solche, die grausamer waren als der Rest. Und sie wurden bald von denen ermordet, die sie gesalbt hatten und es wurden, ohne Prüfung, andere gewählt, die in ihrem Raum noch grausamer waren. Wenn jedoch einige von ihnen etwas Milde zeigten oder als Förderer der Wahrheit erschienen, wendeten die Unterwanderer Britanniens ihre ganze Böswilligkeit und ihre Waffen an. Kurz gesagt: Dinge, die Gott genehm oder nicht genehm sind, hatten dasselbe Gewicht, selbst wenn die Schlechteren nicht die Gewichtigsten waren. So wurden alle Angelegenheiten gegen die öffentliche Sicherheit ausgeführt. So, als ob der wahre Arzt von all dessen, sie ohne Heilmittel verlassen hätte. Und so wurde alles ohne Verstand durchgeführt. Und dass nicht nur durch weltliche Männer, sondern auch durch die Herde des Herrn und ihren Pastoren. Deshalb kann es nicht verwundern, dass solch eine degenerierte Rasse, die Gott wegen ihrer Laster so verhasst ist, ein Land verlor, das sie so abscheulich verdorben hatte. Denn Gott wollte seine Rache an ihnen ausüben, indem er es Menschen aus der Fremde gestattete, sie zu überwinden und sie aus ihren Ländereien zu vertreiben.Trotzdem wäre es eine würdige Tat, wenn Gott es erlauben würde, unseren Untertanen ihrer alten Würde wiederzugeben, um den Vorwurf, der unserer Rasse gemacht werden könnte, zu vermeiden, dass wir schwache Herrscher waren, die sich um ihre eigene Verteidigung nicht bemühten. Und ich bitte Euch freimütiger um eure Hilfe, weil ihr vom selben Blut seid wie wir. Denn der große Malgo, welcher der vierte König Britanniens nach Arthur war, hatte zwei Söhne namens Enniaunus und Runo. Enniaunus zeugte Belin; Belin den Jago; Jago den Cadwan, der mein Vater war. Runo, der nach dem Tod seines Bruders von den Sachsen vertrieben wurde, kam in diese Provinz und schenkte seine Tochter Herzog Hoel, dem Sohn jenes großen Hoel, der sich mit Arthur seine Eroberungen teilte. Ihr wurde Alan geboren, dem Alan euer Vater Hoel, der, solange er lebte, ein Schrecken für ganz Gallien war." 7 Inzwischen, während er den Winter mit Salomon verbrachte, trafen sie eine Vereinbarung, dass Brian nach Britannien herübergehen und einen Weg finden solle, den Zauberer von Edwin zutöten, damit er nicht mit seiner gebräuchlichen Kunst diesen über die Ankunft von Cadwalla informieren könne. Und als er mit diesem Plan den Hafen von Hamo erreicht hatte, zog er die Kleidung eines armen Mann an und schuf sich einen Eisenstab mit einer Spitze an einem Ende, mit dem er den Zauberer töten wollte, wenn er sich mit ihm treffen sollte. Von dort wandte er sich nach York, wo Edwin zu der Zeit residierte. Und nachdem er diese Stadt betreten hatte, schloss er sich den armen Leuten an, die vor dem Tor des Königs auf Almosen warteten. Als er so hin und her ging,geschah es, dass seine Schwester aus der Halle kam, mit einer Waschschüssel in ihrer Hand, um Wasser für die Königin herbeizuholen. Sie war in der Stadt Worcester von Edwin [zur Frau] genommen worden, als er nach der Flucht von Cadwalla seine Feindseligkeiten gegen die Provinzen der Briten verübte. Als sie so an Brian vorbeiging, erkannte er sie sofort und, in Tränen ausbrechend, rief sie mit leiser Stimme an. Worauf das junge Mädchen ihren Kopf umwandte und zuerst im Ungewissen darüber war, wer das sein mochte. Doch nach einer näheren Betrachtung erkannte sie ihren Bruder und fiel fast in Ohnmacht, aus Furcht, dass er durch ein unglückliches Missgeschick erkannt und vom Feind gefangen genommen würde. Deshalb nahm sie davon Abstand, ihn zu grüßen oder ein vertrauliches Gespräch mit ihm zu führen. Sie erzählte ihm aber,als sie über ein anderes Thema sprach, vom Zustand bei Hof und zeigte ihm den Zauberer, zu dem er sie befragt hatte und der gerade zu der Zeit, als die Almosen verteilt wurden, unter den armen Leuten spazieren ging. Sobald Brian Kenntnis von dem Mann bekommen hatte, befahl er seiner Schwester, sich in der folgenden Nacht heimlich aus ihren Räumen davonzustehlen und zu ihm in die Nähe einer alten Kirche außerhalb der Stadt zu kommen, wo er sich verbergen und sie erwarten würde. Nachdem er sie fortgeschickt hatte, begab er [Brian] sich unter der Menge der armen Leute in jenen Teil [der Stadt], wo Pellitus sie untergebracht hatte. Und in dem Moment, in welchem er [Brian] ihm [dem Zauberer] nahe kam, hob er seinen Stab und stieß ihm diesen unverzüglich in die Brust und tötete ihn. Als er das getan hatte, warf er seinen Stab weg und ging unerkannt und unverdächtigt von den Zuschauern mit den anderen [Armen] fort. Und durch gute Voraussicht erreichte er das Versteck, das er genannt hatte. Als Nacht ankam, tat seine Schwester alles, was sie konnte, um herauszukommen, aber sie war dazu nicht in der Lage. Denn Edwin, den die Ermordung von Pellitus in Schrecken versetzt hatte, ließ den Hof streng bewachen und eine genaue Suche durchführen. Und er weigerte sich, sie gehen zu lassen. Als Brian das herausfand, zog er sich von diesem Ort zurück und ging nach Exeter, wo er die Briten zusammenrief und ihnen mitteilte, was er getan hatte. Nachdem er später Boten zu Cadwalla geschickt hatte, befestigte er die Stadt und sandte Nachrichten an alle britischen Edelleute, dass sie ihre Städte und Ortschaften tapfer verteidigen und freudig die Ankunft von Cadwalla erwarten sollten. Der in Kürze mit Hilfskräften von Salomon zu ihrer Unterstützung erwartet werde. Nachdem diese Nachrichten über die ganze Insel verbreitet waren, kam Penda, der König der Mercianer, mit einer sehr großen Armee von Sachsen, nach Exeter und belagerte Brian. 8 Inzwischen kam Cadwalla mit zehntausend Männern, die König Salomon ihm gegeben hatte, an und marschierte mit ihnen geradewegs zur Belagerung gegen König Penda. Noch während er ging, teilte er seine Kräfte in vier Abteilungen ein und zögerte dann nicht, anzurücken und die Schlacht mit dem Feind zu suchen. Worauf Penda gefangen genommen und seine Armee vernichtet wurde. Da er keinen anderen Weg für seinen Schutz sah, übergab er sich dem Cadwalla und stellte Geiseln. Mit dem Versprechen, dass er diesem gegen die Sachsen helfen würde. Nach diesem Erfolg rief Cadwalla seine Edelleute, die für eine lange Zeit in einem verfallenden Land gelebt hatten, zusammen und marschierte nach Northumberland gegen Edwin und verwüstete dabei unterwegs dieses Land. Als Edwin darüber informiert wurde, versammelte er alle unbedeutenden Könige der Angeln und traf sich mit den Briten auf einem Feld namens Heathfield. Thorpe: Hedfield. Diese Schlacht wird bei Beda in seiner Historia ecclesiastica gentis Anglorum 2.20 beschrieben. Er lieferte ihnen dabei eine Schlacht, doch wurde er dabei getötet. Und mit ihm fast alle seine Leute. Zusammen mit seinem Sohn Osfrid Thorpe: Offrid. und Godbold, dem König der Orkneys, der ihm zu Hilfe geeilt war. 9 Als er so den Sieg errungen hatte, marschierte Cadwalla durch die Provinzen der Angeln und beging große Verbrechen an den Sachsen und verschonte dabei weder Alter noch Geschlecht. Denn er war entschlossen, die ganze Rasse aus Britannien herauszureißen. Und allen, denen er habhaft werden konnte, den äußersten Foltern auszusetzen. Danach kämpfte er mit Osric, dem Nachfolger von Edwin, und tötete ihn zusammen mit seinen zwei Neffen, die nach ihm hätten herrschen sollen. Er tötete auch Aidan, Thorpe: Eadan. den König der Schotten, der ihm zu Hilfe kam. 10 Ihr Tode schuf Platz für Oswald als Nachfolger der Königsherrschaft über Northumberland. Aber Cadwalla vertrieb ihn mit den Verbliebenen, die ihm Widerstand geleistet hatten, bis zu dem Wall, den Kaiser Severus in früheren Zeiten zwischen Britannien und Schottland gebaut hatte. Danach sandte er Penda, den König der Mercianer und den größten Teil seiner Armee zu diesem Ort hin, um ihm eine Schlacht zu liefern. Oswald aber stellte, als er eine Nacht lang von Penda an dem Ort namens Heavenfield, d. h. ,Himmlisches Feld‘, belagert wurde, dort das Kreuz unseres Herrn auf und befahl seinen Männern mit sehr lauter Stimme diese Worte zu sprechen: "Lasst uns alle niederknien und zu dem allmächtigen, lebenden und wahren Gott beten, uns gegen die stolze Armee des Königs von Britannien und seines schlechten Anführers Penda zu verteidigen. Denn er weiß, wie zurecht wir diesen Krieg für die Sicherheit unseres Volkes führen." Deshalb taten sie alle, wie er ihnen befahl. Und in der Morgendämmerung wandten sie sich gegen den Feind und errangen durch ihren Glauben den Sieg. Cadwalla, der, als er diese Nachrichten erhielt, vor Wut entflammt war, versammelte seine Armee und verfolgte den heiligen König Oswald. Und in einer Schlacht, die an einem Ort namens Burne stattfand, fiel Penda über ihn [König Oswald] her und tötete ihn. 11 Oswald, der zusammen mit vielen Tausenden von seinen Männern getötet wurde, folgte sein Bruder Oswy in der Königsherrschaft von Northumberland nach und, indem er Cadwalla, der jetzt ganz Britanniens beherrschte, große Geschenke von Gold und Silber machte, machte er seinen Frieden mit ihm und unterwarf sich ihm. Darauf begannen sein Bruder Alfrid und Ethelwald, Thorpe: Oidwald. der Sohn seines Bruders, einen Aufstand. Da sie aber nicht imstande waren, sich gegen ihn zu behaupten, flohen sie zu Penda, dem König der Mercianer, und verlangten von ihm, seine Armee zusammeln und den Humber mit ihnen zu überschreiten, damit er Oswy seines Königreichs beraube. Aber Penda, der sich davor fürchtete, den Frieden zu brechen, den Cadwalla im Königreich Britanniens eingerichtet hatte, zögerte, irgendwelche Unruhen ohne seine Erlaubnis zu beginnen, bis er ein Weg finden konnte, entweder das dieser selbst Krieg gegen Oswy führte oder dass er ihm freie Hand dazu ließ. Am nächsten Pfingsten, als Cadwalla dieses Fest in London beging und er wegen dieser hohen Festlichkeit die Krone Britanniens trug, waren alle Könige der Angeln gekommen, ausgenommen nur Oswy. Auch alle Herzöge der Briten waren anwesend. Da ging Penda zum König und fragte ihn nach dem Grund, warum allein Oswy abwesend sei, wo doch alle Prinzen der Sachsen anwesend waren. Cadwalla antwortete, dass dessen Krankheit die Ursache dafür sei. Worauf der anderes antwortete, dass er nach Deutschland nach mehr Sachsen gesandt hatte, um den Tod seines Bruders Oswald an ihnen beiden zu rächen. Er sagte ihm weiter, dass er den Frieden des Königreichs gebrochen habe, da er der alleinige Urheber des Krieges und der Uneinigkeit unter ihnen sei. Denn Ethelfrid, der König von Northumberland, und Ethelwald, der Sohn seines Bruders, waren von ihm mit Krieg überzogen und aus ihrem eigenen Land vertrieben worden. Er erbitte die Erlaubnis, ihn entweder zu töten oder ihn aus dem Königreich zu verbannen. 12 Diese Angelegenheit veranlasste den König zu vielen Überlegungen und er hielt geheime Konsultationen mit seinen innigsten Vertrauten ab. Von denen, die ihre Vorschläge machten, sprach Margadud, der König der Dimetianer, wie folgt: "Königlicher Herr, da Ihr vorgehabt hattet, die Rasse der Angeln von den Küsten Britanniens zu vertreiben, warum ändert Ihr eure Entscheidung und gestattet ihnen, in Frieden unter uns zu leben? Jedenfalls solltet Ihr es ihnen erlauben, übereinander herzufallen und unser Land durch ihren eigenen Streit untereinander von ihnen zu erlösen. Man kann dem, der heimtückisch ist und welcher dem ständig Schlingen auslegt, dem er Treue schuldet, nicht vertrauen. So haben es die Sachsen immer mit unserer Nation gehalten, vom allerersten Mal ihrer Ankunft an. Welches Vertrauen sollten wir ihnen gegenüber haben? Gebt Penda sofort die Erlaubnis, sich gegen Oswy zu wenden, damit durch diese Uneinigkeit und der Zerstörung untereinander unsere Insel sie loswerden kann." 13 Durch diese und andere Ausführungen mit demselben Inhalt wurde Cadwalla bewegt, die erbetene Erlaubnis zu gewähren. Und Penda, der eine riesige Armee versammelte und das Land verwüstete, begann eine wilde Jagd auf den König. Oswy wurde schließlich so sehr unter Druck gesetzt, dass er gezwungen war, ihm, mehr als man glauben würde, unzählige königliche Schmuckstücke und andere Geschenke zu versprechen, wenn er davon absehen würde, sein Land zu zerstören und ohne weitere Feindseligkeiten nach Hause zurückzukehren. Als aber der andere durch kein Flehen bewegt werden konnte, so zu handeln, forderte ihn der König, in der Hoffnung auf göttliche Hilfe, und obwohl er nur über eine kleine Armee verfügte, in der Nähe des Flusses Winwid Schlacht von Winwaed zu Kampf heraus. Und er errang den Sieg, wobei Penda und dreißig andere Kommandanten getötet wurden. Pendas Sohn Wulfred folgte ihm, mit Einwilligung von Cadwalla, in der Königsherrschaft nach. Und er rebellierte, nachdem er sich Eafa und Eadbert, zwei Führern der Mercianer angeschlossen hatte, gegen Oswy. Aber schließlich machte er, auf Befehl von Cadwalla Frieden mit ihm. Endlich, nachdem achtundvierzig Jahre vergangen waren, schied Cadwalla, der edelste und starke König der Briten, altersschwach und von Krankheit gezeichnet, am fünfzehnten Tag vor den Kalenden des Dezembers aus dem Leben. Die Briten balsamierten seine Leiche ein und fügten sie mit wunderbarer Kunst in eine bronzenen Statue, die gemäß gemäß den Abmessungen seines Körpers entworfen worden war. Diese Statue setzten sie mit voller Rüstung auf ein bewundernswertes und schönes Bronzepferd über das Westtor von London. Als ein Denkmal des oben erwähnten Sieges und als Abschreckung für die Sachsen. Darunter bauten sie auch noch eine Kirche zu Ehren vom St. Martin. Dort wurden für ihn und andere, die im Glauben gegangen waren,Gottesdienste abgehalten. 14 Ihm folgte in der Königsherrschaft sein Sohn Cadwallader Giles identifiziert Cadwallader fälschlicherweise als Caedwalla von Wessex, einen Angel-Sachsen. Es war eher Cadwaladr von Gwynedd, ein Brite. nach, den Beda den Jüngling Elidwalda nennt. Thorpe: Cliedvalla. Die Referenz muss identifiziert werden. Zuerst setzte er die Herrschaft in Frieden und Ehre fort. Aber nachdem er sich zwölf Jahren der Krone erfreut hatte, befiel ihn ein Krankheitsanfall und es brach ein Bürgerkrieg unter den Briten aus. Seine Mutter war die Schwester von Penda, von demselben Vater, aber einer anderen Mutter. Sie stammte vom edlen Geschlecht der Gewisseaner ab. Thorpe: Gewissei. Denn Cadwalla machte sie, nach seiner Aussöhnung mit ihrem Bruder, zur Partnerin in seinem Bett und bekam durch sie Cadwallader. 15 Während seiner Krankheit stritten sich (wie vorher erwähnt) die Briten untereinander und zerstörten niederträchtig ein reiches Land. Und das wurde wiederum von einem anderen Unglück begleitet. Denn dieses besessene Volk wurde mit einer schmerzlichen und denkwürdigen Hungersnot bestraft. Sodass jeder Provinz die ganze Nahrung fehlte. Außer dem, was durch Jagd erworben werden konnte. Nach der Hungersnot folgte eine schreckliche Pest, die in kurzer Zeit so viele Menschen tötete, dass nicht mehr genug Lebende da waren, um die Toten zu begraben. Diejenigen von ihnen, die überlebt hatten, flohen in großen Massen aus ihrem Land, gingen über das Meer in andere Länder und sangen, während sie sich unter Segel befanden, mit trauriger heulender Stimme: "Du, O Gott, hast uns gegeben wie Schafe, die für Fleisch bestimmt sind und uns unter die Heiden verstreut." Auch Cadwallader selbst, der mit seiner jämmerlichen Flotte nach Armorica reiste, fügte diese Wehklage hinzu: "Weh‘ uns Sündern, für unsere schmerzliche Ehrfurchtslosigkeit, womit wir nicht geendet haben, Gott herauszufordern, während wir Raum für Bedauern hatten. Deshalb liegt die Macht seiner Rache schwer auf uns und vertreibt uns von unserem heimischen Boden, wozu weder die Römer der Vergangenheit, noch danach die Schotten oder Pikten, noch nicht einmal die tückischen Sachsen mit ihrem ganzen Geschick, imstande waren. Aber vergeblich haben wir unser Land so häufig von ihnen zurückerobert. Doch ist es nicht der Wille Gottes, dass wir die Herrschaft darüber dauerhaft behalten sollten. Als Er, welcher der wahre Richter ist, sah, dass wir unter keinen Umständen von unserer Boshaftigkeit ablassen würden und dass keine menschliche Macht unsere Rasse vertreiben konnte, war Er bereit, uns für unsere Torheit selbst zu züchtigen. Und wandte seine Wut gegen uns, wodurch wir in großer Zahl aus unserem Vaterland vertrieben wurden. Kehrt deshalb zurück, ihr Römer; kehrt zurück, Schotten und Pikten; kehrt zurück, Ambronen und Sachsen: Schaut, Britannien liegt offen für euch da. Durch den Zorn Gottes verwüstet. Etwas, das ihr niemals imstande wart, zu tun. Es ist nicht eure Tapferkeit, die uns vertreibt, sondern die Macht des höchsten Königs, den wir nie aufgehört haben, herauszufordern." 16 Mit dieser traurigen Klage erreichte er die armoricanische Küste und ging mit seiner ganzen Begleitung zu König Alan, dem Neffen von Salomon, von dem er ehrenvoll empfangen wurde. Sodass Britannien, jetzt von seinen alten Einwohnern verlassen, ausgenommen einiger in Wales, die dem großen Sterben entkommen waren, elf Jahren lang für die Briten zu einem fürchterlichen Ort wurde. Noch war es in dieser Zeit nicht günstiger für die Sachsen, die dort ohne Unterlass starben. Nichtsdestotrotz sandten die Verbliebenen, nachdem wurde diese wütende Plage aufgehört hatte, gemäß ihres alten Brauches Nachrichten zu ihren Landsleuten, dass die Insel Britanniens jetzt von ihren ursprünglichen Bewohnern frei und offen für sie, sodass sie kommen und sie bewohnen könnten. Sobald sie diese Information erhalten hatten, tat sich das verhasste Volk zusammen und es kam eine unzählige Menge von Männern und Frauen in Northumberland an und siedelte in den verwüsteten Provinzen von Alba bis Cornwall. Denn dort gab es jetzt niemanden mehr, der sie daran hindern konnte, ausgenommen der armen britischen Überlebenden Briten, die in den Dickichten der Wälder von Wales dahinvegetierten. Von dieser Zeit an war die Macht der Briten auf der Insel beendet und die Angeln begannen ihre Herrschaft. 17 Nach einiger Zeit, als das Volk seine Kraft wieder erlangt hatte, erbat Cadwallader, der auf sein Königreich aufmerksam wurde, das jetzt von der Ansteckung der Pest frei war, von Alan Unterstützung für die Wiederherstellung seiner Herrschaft. Der König gewährte seine Bitte. Als er aber eine Flotte bereit machte, wurde ihm durch die laute Stimme eines Engels befohlen, von seinem Unternehmen abzulassen. Denn Gott war nicht Willens, dass die Briten eher [wieder] über die Insel herrschen sollten, bevor die Zeit da war, die Merlin Arthur prophetisch vorausgesagt hatte. Sie befahl ihm auch, nach Rom zu Papst Sergius zu gehen, wo er, nach Ableisten einer Buße, unter den Heiligen eingeschrieben werden würde. Es sagte ihm obendrein, dass die Briten, durch den Verdienst ihres Glaubens, die Insel wiedererlangen würden, wenn die dafür bestimmte Zeit gekommen sei. Aber das würde nicht vollbracht werden, bevor sie nicht von seinen Reliquien besessen sein und sie von Rom nach Britannien bringen würden. Zur gleichen Zeit würden auch die Reliquien der anderen Heiligen gefunden werden, die wegen der Invasion der Heiden versteckt worden waren. Und sie würde dann schließlich ihr verlorenes Königreich wiedererlangen. Als der heilige Prinz die himmlische Nachricht erhalten hatte, ging er geradewegs zu König Alan und berichtete ihm von dem, was ihn erzählt worden war. 18 Dann griff Alan auf verschiedene Bücher zurück, wie auf die Prophezeiungen des Adlers, der in Shaftesbury vorhergesagt hatte und auf die Verse der Sibylle und von Merlin. Und er suchte eifrig in ihnen, um zu sehen, ob die dem Cadwallader gemachte Enthüllung mit jenen schriftlichen Orakeln übereinstimmte. Und als er nichts dem Widersprechendes finden konnte, ermahnte er Cadwallader, der göttlichen Fügung zu gehorchen, die Gedanken an Britannien beiseite zu legen und das auszuführen, was die Stimme des Engels ihm befohlen hatte. Auch nötigte er ihn, seinen Sohn Ivor und seinen Neffen Ini Thorpe: Yvor and Yni. auf Insel zu senden, um die übrig gebliebenen Briten zu regieren. Damit eine Nation, die von einer so alten Rasse abstammt, ihre Freiheit nicht durch die Einfälle von Barbaren verlieren sollte. Dann ging Cadwallader, wegen Gott und seines immerwährenden Königreichs auf die weltlichen Sorgen verzichtend, nach Rom und wurde von Papst Sergius bestätigt. Und er wurde, von einer plötzlichen Krankheit befallen, am zwölften Tag vor den Kalenden des Mai im sechshundertneunundachtzigsten Jahr der Fleischwerdung unseres Herrn von der Verderbtheit des Fleisches befreit und in die Herrlichkeit des himmlischen Königreichs eingelassen. 19 Nachdem Ivor und Ini gemeinsam ihre Schiffe betreten hatten, kamen sie, zusammen mit allen Kräften, die sie ausheben konnten, auf der Insel an und griffen wild die Nation der Angeln neunundvierzig Jahren lang an. Jedoch mit nur geringem Erfolg. Denn die oben erwähnten Tode und die Hungersnot, zusammen mit dem eingewurzelten Geist der Aufsplitterung, der unter ihnen vorherrschte, hatte dieses stolze Volk so sehr degenerieren lassen, dass es nicht imstande war, einen Vorteil über den Feind zu erringen. Und, da sie nun vom Barbarentum überwuchert waren, wurden sie nicht mehr Briten, sondern Gualenser, Waliser, genannt. Ein Name, der sich entweder von Gualo, ihrem Anführer, oder von Guales, Thorpe: Galaes. Das Wort ,walisisch‘ leitet sich vom deutschen Wort ,walha‘, Fremder oder Ausländer, ab. ihrer Königin oder von ihrem Barbarentum ableitet. Die Sachsen jedoch führten ihre Angelegenheiten mit mehr Umsicht durch, hielten Frieden und Eintracht untereinander aufrecht, beackerten ihren Boden, bauten ihre Städte und Orte wieder auf und warfen so die Vorherrschaft der Briten ab. Sie übernahmen unter ihrem Führer Athelstan die Herrschaft über ganz Loegria, der von ihnen der Erste war, der eine Krone trug. Die Waliser aber, die vom Adel der Briten sehr stark abgekommen waren, erlangten danach nie wieder die Königsherrschaft der Insel. Im Gegenteil, durch Streit untereinander und durch Kriege mit den Sachsen war ihr Land ein fortwährender Schauplatz des Elends und des Gemetzels. 20 Aber mit den Königen, die von dieser Zeit unter ihnen in Wales nachfolgten, verlasse ich die Geschichte über sie mit Caradoc von Lancarvan, meinem Zeitgenossen. So wie ich es mit den Königen der Sachsen mit William of Malmesbury und Henry of Huntingdon tue. Doch empfehle ich ihnen, bezüglich der Könige der Briten ruhig zu sein, da sie das Buch nicht in britischer Sprache aufgeschrieben haben, das Walter, Archidiakon von Oxford, aus der Bretagne mitbrachte und das eine wahre Geschichte ist, veröffentlicht zu Ehren jenes Prinzen. Und das ich übersetzt habe. Kategorie:Historia Regum Britanniae